One common type of electrical connector assembly comprises male and female connector housings or housing subassemblies, one of which carries a plurality of male pin terminals connected to conductor wires and the other of which carries a plurality of female cylindrical sockets or pin terminals connected to conductor wires. When the male and female housings or housing subassemblies are mated or connected together, the male pin terminals are received within the female socket terminals to provide an electrical connection therebetween.
It is also known that some of the conductor wires and terminals can be eliminated by employing bus bars or plates for electrically connecting a plurality of the terminals together. For example, an input terminal can be connected to a plurality of output terminals via a bus bar.